


The Weapons Room

by Rae_chan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: A short little thing for this prompt : http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/156957339638/you-discover-a-grand-hall-filled-with-legendary."You discover a grand hall filled with legendary weapons like Mjonir and Excalibur. Each generation or so, warriors come to the hall to inherit a weapon that they are worthy enough to wield. Across the hall you see a forgotten weapon that’s been collecting dust. You hear it call to you."I wanted to do a thing for this game series that I can't help but love, that has given me so many wonderful stories and characters.





	

The door had been just cracked, and you're natural curiosity jumped in, telling you to go open it. You noticed that no one else really paid any mind to the door, making you wonder briefly if the door was calling to you. Without much more thought you opened the door and entered.

You find a larger room than you were expecting, and it was piled high with weapons. Some you recognized on sight, such as the legendary Mjonir and a sword you could swear was Excalibur, still stuck in its stone. Neither really called out to you, so you began walking farther in, looking around at all the glittering weapons lying around, everyone seemingly distinct from one another.

One such sword caught your attention, causing you to pause for a second. It's huge, taller than you because naturally it was meant for a man much taller than you. Ragnell, Ike's very own sword, a sword you had always wished to wield yourself, but seeing Ike battling with it had been enough at the time.

Upon looking away, your eyes caught on another, more familiar weapon. This one you approached, taking into your hand, the electricity of the Levin sword sparking in your hand and up your arm. Underneath the sword lay an even more familiar tome, Thoron. You closed your eyes, thinking of a breezy field, a sprawling country, and your own forgotten past. These weapons had been good to you, but their time was also in the past.

After reverently replacing the weapons, you straightened and went a few paces before a glinting golden sword took form on the side of one of the piles. Taking the clawed grip in your hand filled your head with memories of love and of choice. The Yato had taken on many forms, you had taken it through many paths until you had found the truth. You thought happily of the Blazing Yato and your blood family, the Shadow Yato and your adopted family, and lastly of the Omega Yato and of your two families finally united. However, like the last weapon, this one had had its time, and this wasn't what you were here for either.

You passed a few more piles, glancing around at weapons you found familiar, and others you couldn't quite place until you felt a tug at your attention.

Following the gut feeling, you passed one more pile and took a turn around another until you spotted the weapon. A white and gold design decorated this one, and as you picked it up, you knew it's name, Breidablik. As quickly as you had found it, it seemed to shimmer out of existence in your hands. Your confusion didn't last long as a portal sprung open just in front of you and you knew that it was for you.

 

The red-head you see coming out of the portal is oddly familiar to you, but before you can speak, she looks excitedly at you, with your new weapon in her hands, “Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked? Ahem... Oh Great Hero from another world!”

 


End file.
